


You're what?

by roobarrtrashmouth



Series: It prompts [6]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roobarrtrashmouth/pseuds/roobarrtrashmouth
Summary: The final defeat of IT is a few months back and Richie and Eddie have setup their new life in California until Richie get a second fateful call.





	You're what?

**Author's Note:**

> It fandom prompt for @reddieandgoodnight 
> 
> Reddie one night stand and falling pregnant
> 
> This prompt was issued as a mild challenge I hope I met that challenge.

“What the fuck do you mean you’re pregnant Richard?” Eddie screams in disbelief. 

“I mean I’M not pregnant Eds.” Richie stammers, then, “I’m a dude I that’s fuckin’ impossible.” he mumbles under his breath. 

“I fucking know it’s impossible for you to physically get pregnant Rich. Please explain what you mean.” Eddie glaring directly into Richie’s eyes. 

Richie looked down at his feet then up at Eddie, “Eds, well, you know, before we got Mikey’s calls we couldn’t remember our pasts.”

“Good god, yes and....” Eddie prompts.

Richie swallows, “Well before I got the call I was feeling down and really lonely… HOLY FUCK.” Richie yells and slams his hands to his forehead. “Shit I was missing you and I didn’t fucking even know it. Oh my god all those time it was you I was missing, when I felt I was just drifting, alone, lost.” Richie reaches out and takes both of Eddie’s shoulders into his hands and gently shakes him. 

Eddie continues more gently, “Richie, babe, back on track. A few weeks, lonely and…”

Richie still shaking his head at the revelation, “Yeahyeahyeah. So anyway, feeling lonely, I wound up having a one night stand with this woman I knew, Candy. Nice girl but not a keeper. I guess I got her pregnant.”

“You guess?” Eddie stammers.

“Yeah like I said she’s a nice girl, about your height, dark brown hair, grey eyes.” Richie provides the description. 

“Jesus Rich. You just fucking decribed me, but with boobs.” Eddie states.

“ohfuck. Uhh I guess I got a type, huh.” Richie offers with a smile.

“Don’t smile at me, yeah I guess you do have a type. Damn, you were a fucking mess before you went back to me and Derry.” Eddie says his voice laced with disappointment.

“Fuck Spagheds don’t I God damned well know it. I was living that fucking fog filled lie ya know. We ALL were living half lives.” Richie retorts glaring at Eddie. 

“Yeah OK I get it. But Rich I never got Myra pregnant.” Eddie hits back with more heat. 

“I get it Eddie. I fucked up… again. But how was I to know that this one time in 27 motherfucking years it would actually take.” Richie argues back.

“Okokokok. Fine. How far along is she, Richie? I mean we are getting married in a few months.” Eddie asks.

Richie rubs the back of his neck with this right hand and looks down at the ground. Not saying anything.

“Rich, how far along is she?” Eddie asks again unease creeping into his voice.

Richie, still with his hand on the back of his neck, looks up at Eddie, “8 months.” 

Eddies eyes get huge and he takes in a breath, “8 fucking months Rich. 8 months. Oh my fucking lord she’ll give birth a month or so before our wedding.” 

“Spaghetti…” Richie starts.

“Don’t fucking Spaghetti me Richard.” Eddie blasts back.

“There’s more.” Richie admits.

“Sweet jesus, what?” Eddie asks with trepidation.

“Uhhh she doesn’t want to keep it. She wants me to take care of it.” He says.

“FUCK, really? All us Losers head back to Derry. I meet you and suddenly all of the memories we made in that god forsaken little town come flooding back. Memories specifically of you and me. Memories I didn’t know I had. I suddenly realize who I am and who I really love. I leave Myra. File for divorce and give up half of my business to follow your sexy but dumb ass to California to start the life we had BOTH been denied. Only to find out, now months later, you knocked up some bimbo. How the hell am I supposed to process this shit Rich?” Eddie concludes tears in his eyes. “How. I mean god damn it I love you. I have no intention of leaving you. But right now I’m just fucking… shit I don’t know. I’m going to bed. Let me sleep on this and we can figure it out tomorrow. Right now I just can’t.” 

Without another word from either of them Eddie turns and walks down the hall to their bedroom and closes the door. Richie stands there dumbfounded. He walks to the kitchen, takes a beer from the refrigerator, walks to the living room, turns on the TV and plops down in front of it. 

He stays like this for hours. Not watching the TV, simply alternating between looking at the space over the TV or down at the beer in his hand that has long gone warm. Finally he gives up and heads to the bathroom with a pit stop in the kitchen to dispose of his warm beer. He brushes his teeth, which he has only recently begun because Eddie has asked him to. Done with that he heads to their bedroom. 

Richie cracks open the door and sees Eddie sleeping on his back. Richie takes off his shirt and pants and heads to bed in his boxer briefs and gently lays down beside Eddie. He then moves to lay his head on Eddie’s chest and places his left hand on Eddie’s stomach. Eddie who is fast asleep puts his hand on Richie’s shoulder and rubs it absentmindedly. Mumbling, “mmmmm Rich.” 

Richie tears up and as his tears roll down his cheeks to puddle on Eddie’s chest he quietly says, “I’m sorry. I fucked up.” 

To his surprise he hears Eddie, now fully awake respond, “Babe. I don’t know how, but we’ll figure this out, somehow. Together.”


End file.
